


【双豹组】【金/黑】Battlefield（四·下）

by Catherinelqs



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Angst+Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherinelqs/pseuds/Catherinelqs
Summary: 一辆简单粗暴的车





	【双豹组】【金/黑】Battlefield（四·下）

虽然不知道那个小豹子究竟又惹出了什么事，但一向沉稳的侍卫长脸上似乎有些惊慌而又困惑的神色让他知道，这次的事情大概并不简单。  
于是T'Challa应了一声，便转身向那人的房间走去。  
刚走到门外的走廊上，便听得一阵隐隐约约的咆哮和嘶吼，比起尚有理智的人，更像是一头走投无路的困兽，在经受巨大的痛苦与折磨。  
他这时才真正慌了起来，意识到自己刚才听到的骚乱应当都是从这里来的。  
“Eric？”  
他试着喊了一声，当然没有得到什么回应。  
于是他加快速度将那人的门前奔去。  
“Eric？”  
他敲了敲房门。  
“Eric你还好吗？”  
屋里的人恍若未闻，一心沉浸在那一场自残的行径里。  
他背对着浴室的门，手指的骨节处全都撕裂流血，结了薄薄的痂之后又很快再次撕裂。  
鲜血混杂在水流里弥漫了一地，整个浴室的地面都是淡淡的粉红色。  
T'Challa犹豫着是不是应该直接闯进去。  
黑豹异于常人的听力让他在那断断续续的咆哮之外还听到了另外的音节。反反复复几次，他才终于确定那人说的是什么。  
T'Challa。  
只是不知为什么，他还从那样的低喃里听出了痛苦与自嘲的意味。  
大脑还没来得及思考，身体已经先一步做出了反应。他一脚踹开了房门冲进去。  
“Eric？”  
沙发上没有人。茶几翻倒，各式杯子碟子砸了一地。  
浴室里响着汩汩的水声，以及闷闷的像是肉体撞击墙面的声音。  
“Eric？！”  
T'Challa拉开了浴室的门。  
“豹神啊，你究竟在做什么？！”

 

那个人似乎一直沉浸在自己的世界里，对他的声音没有任何反应。  
于是T'Challa走上前去，小心翼翼地握住了他的肩膀。  
——如果是要对付一个有黑豹血脉的暴走特工，那么确实没人比他更合适了。  
而神智慧不清尚处在应激状态下的男人，下意识地反手拽住了他的胳膊。  
当Eric转过身来的时候，T'Challa想他终于找到了这个人行为如此反常的原因。  
这个男人死死地拽着他的手腕，力气很大，像是能直接将他的骨头捏碎一般。眸光涣散，眼底赤红，面容扭曲着。  
——如果忽略对方肌肉虬结凸起的小腹，以及下面显然已经胀到极限的性器的话，他看上去倒的确像个狠辣可怖的杀人魔。

 

Eric勉强将仅存的一点理智集中到面前这个人的脸上。  
毫无疑问地，像所有梦境里一样，依旧是那张他熟悉的面容。  
“T'Challa？”  
话音刚落他便觉得好笑。自己是有多可悲，竟然靠臆想幻化出一个影子给自己吗？  
“……嗯。”  
那个人低声应道。

 

手腕上的力道陡然松开，转而狠狠按在了他的肩后。  
两人之间的距离被陡然拉近，他还没来得及反应，那人被咬得滴血的双唇便已狠狠印上了他的。  
滚烫的鼻息喷在他的脸上，那人一刻不停地啃咬舔舐，又因为他始终紧锁的牙关而呜咽着，急躁里竟透出点委屈的意味。  
心下莫名一软。默叹了一口气的功夫，对方趁机深入，勾过他的舌尖，又着急地舔舐着他的齿列，双臂将他搂得死死地，生怕他躲开似的。

 

——“那你想要什么？”  
      “女人。”  
      “……或者男人也行。”  
是这样吗，Eric？  
年轻的国王怔了怔，终于还是抬起一只手，慢慢抵在那个人的胸膛上。

 

Eric发誓他当初在所有的疤痕里面注入的都是泥土一类没有知觉和感情的东西。  
可现在他突然有点不太确定了。  
那个人的手沿着他的胸膛往下滑，掠过那些凸起的疤痕——它们像是突然有了感觉的神经一般，一点点触碰都能带来无尽的颤栗和冲击，令人无法承受。  
所有的渴望和欲求都被它们收集，而后乘以万倍的放大，最后释放到全身。  
男人仰起脖子靠在身后的墙壁上，紧握着对方的力度随着那人的手时松时紧。他说不清自己现在到底是什么感觉——烈焰焚身的感觉似是在地狱里，可下身贲张昂扬的欲望却透露着他无法掩饰的希冀，早已被自身分泌的液体湿透了。

 

T'Challa可以感觉到手掌覆盖下的那具躯体绷得紧紧的。  
尤其是当他的手一路向下滑的时候，对方无法克制地开始颤抖，痛苦的喘息声里也沾染上了兴奋的意味。  
终于来到了腰腹。  
那人的小腹平坦，肌肉因为太过强烈的欲望而剧烈收缩着，显出深深的线条。  
不知是有意还是犹豫，T'Challa的动作突然停了下来。  
这太过了。  
他一直反复告诉自己，这样做只是为了替那个人纾解而已，可是当自己的呼吸都无法掩饰地粗重起来。他突然感觉到了危险。

 

大概是因为他停得太久了，那个人尽管极力克制，却还是已经开始忍不住地一次又一次挺动着自己的腰，把青筋跳动的性器往他手里送。  
——Eric，我说过我不是个圣人。  
他喜欢看这个人在他手下意乱情迷的样子。  
可是别傻了，这根本不是因为你，而是因为该死的发情期，不是吗？  
深吸了一口气，他终于还是伸出手，替那人把快要贴到小腹的部位笼到掌心。  
年轻的国王并没有错过对方骤然间滞住的呼吸和瞪大的眼睛，也没有错过当他的手第一次从顶部抚至尖端的时候，男人死死攥住的手。  
而当他的手指不紧不慢地抚过尖端的那些沟壑，甚至作势深入的时候，男人随着自身的欲望挺动着腰，终于还是没能忍住爆发出来的那一声低吼。

 

Eric的吻再一次落下的时候，T'Challa终于还是没能控制住自己。  
对方的胸口急促起伏着，像是要被汹涌的情潮撕裂一般。而这一次的亲吻也毫无疑问更为暴虐，不出几下，两人唇齿间就已经沾染了鲜血的味道。  
肾上腺激素飙升的后果让T'Challa一时也有些目眩。他开始不由自主地回应，手下也完全失了轻重。  
耳边的喘息越来越急促，那人断断续续地叫着他的名字，T'Challa心间狠狠一颤。最后两下，那人嘶吼着射出来，全部喷溅在国王黑色的长袍上。  
漫长的煎熬终于结束，男人伏在对方的肩膀上力竭一般喘着粗气。

 

“Eric？”  
国王推了推身上的人，那人却没有要起身的意思，反而伸出有力的双臂重新抱住了他。  
两人再一次贴近的时候，隔着长袍的布料，T'Challa这才发现对方刚刚消解过一次的欲望又有了抬头的趋势。  
愣神的功夫，两人位置对调，男人将他一把按到了浴室的墙壁上。  
“堂哥，”Eric俯在他耳边低叹，“你的衣服脏了，要不要在这里换？”  
男人的嗓音因为太久的嘶吼和终于发泄的欲望而沙哑，却也是该死的撩人。  
T'Challa只觉得自己的脑子嗡地一声响。

 

男人粗暴撕扯着那件华贵的长袍。随着“刺啦”一声，布料被整个从中间撕裂。  
花洒的水溅到皮肤上，激得T'Challa狠狠一个激灵。  
对方兽类一样的啃咬已经从嘴唇转移到了颈窝。他是个男人，并不是不通人事的小孩子了，他当然知道这个人想要做什么。  
可是这样不对。  
“停下Eric——”  
怀里的人开始挣扎：“我们不应该……”  
那双眼睛依旧清澈柔和。男人被那样的眼神扎得整颗心都痛起来，却依旧装作满不在乎的样子将自己勃起的部分顶到他的大腿内侧，一面粗声答道：“晚了。”  
“你没有去问Shuri拿药吗——”  
“闭嘴！”  
不知道又是哪句话触到了男人的神经，T'Challa听着他恶狠狠的回答，还没反应过来，身后便传来一阵异物入侵的痛感。  
他抬起头来看那个牢牢禁锢着自己的男人。  
不知道是不是因为淋进了水，Eric的眼睛通红。没有润滑剂，他毫不客气地就着水流开拓起了那一处隐秘。  
前特工的手指骨节处早磨出了粗糙的茧子，几乎不加等候便强行挤开柔软的甬道，带来撕裂的痛感。  
“出去……”  
明明疼得冷汗都出来了，却依旧咬着牙命令他停下。  
“出去？”面前的男人笑起来，“陛下不会真的连我想要做什么都不知道吧？”  
一个又一个吻落下来，从眼睛到鼻梁，最后落在国王的唇畔，似乎是难得的温柔。探入那人体内的手却毫不安分，四处戳弄，直到方才还清醒的人也渐渐被拖下深渊，软着腰任他摆弄。  
只要一想到他现在手指正开拓着的地方等会儿如何紧紧包裹自己的性器，男人眼中情欲的色彩便愈发重了起来。勃起的地方已经胀得发疼，他心下清楚药效并没有过去，更何况自己夜夜幻想的人此刻还正与自己赤裸相对。  
“T'Challa？”  
年轻的国王眼神迷蒙地抬起头，下一秒便被刺激得仰起头来惊叫着。  
Eric一挺身，毫不犹豫地顶入了他已经肖想了太久的地方。  
那里之前显然从未经受过这样的闯入。他甫一进入便被紧致地死死缠住，四面吸附的感受炸得他大脑里短暂的空白。太过强烈的感受让男人也禁不住一声闷哼，然后不加停顿地用力深入。  
勃发的性器用力地劈开层层软肉的裹挟和阻挡，一下又一下又深又重地撞向T'Challa的身体深处。他只感觉五脏六腑似乎都要错位了，隔着肚子都能感到那人的横冲直撞。  
这样的攻势不像是做爱，更像是一场兵戎相见的征伐。  
他不由得感到害怕和慌乱，身上兴奋的男人却没有半点要停下来的意思，像是要把他钉死在墙壁上才罢休。  
“Eric……”  
他像是个溺水的人，在对方强烈的动作下勉强哑着嗓子出声。  
“嗯……”  
对方的喘息落在他耳畔，与此同时他却可以清晰的感觉到，烙在自己身体里的那一处又胀大了一圈，他甚至可以感觉到一层薄薄皮肤下跳得正快的经脉。  
T'Challa惊讶地抬起头，男人的耳尖可疑的红了：  
“别叫我！”  
前特工恶狠狠地吼道，身体却很诚实地艹得更为卖力，甚至直接干脆伸手把住了对方的腰，配合着下身的动作往自己身上撞。  
这样太快了。  
头脑已然一片混沌，T'Challa有些手足无措地握住男人的小臂，任由这样狂风暴雨的掠夺。  
翘起的前端狠狠刮过一点，一直死死咬着牙不愿出声的国王突然不由自主地抓紧男人的手臂叫出了声，涣散的眸光里是满满的不可思议。  
快感来得太过猛烈，肿胀的前端就这样猝不及防地交代干净。渐渐回过神来的T'Challa看着男人深色腹肌上的一片浊液，这才后知后觉地红了脸。  
甬道里一阵猛烈的收缩。Eric看着对方满面潮红伸直了脖子尖叫的模样，费了好大的劲才没有随着一同射出来。  
“堂哥，”男人的神情恶劣，“我可还早着呢。”  
Eric边说边重新将人按回墙壁上亲吻，腰腹的肌肉收紧，卯足力气碾过对方的敏感。  
挑衅？  
张牙舞爪的黑豹似乎不甘如此受制于人，伸出手扣住男人的脊背。  
手指滑下后腰，落在那人因为狠命艹弄而深陷的腰窝，又回到身前，一直滑上去捏住胸前的两点。  
“我艹！”  
男人浑身一震，忍不住低吼一声。  
懵懵懂懂的国王却好像发现了什么好玩的东西，细细又揉又捻，直到感受到体内暴胀的凶器和攀升的温度，这才反应过来自己做了什么。  
“你他妈是想弄死我！”  
被意外发掘了敏感点的前特工一边怒吼一边毫无章法地把这个人死命往自己怀里摁。  
高潮来临的瞬间，他用力地咬向对方的肩膀，直到射精结束。  
又射过一次的T'Challa显然已经被他折腾到脱了力气，靠在墙壁上似乎已经有点摇摇欲坠。  
“Eric。”  
他疲惫地扭过脸去。  
“够了。”  
那些粘腻的液体正顺着他的腿根往下淌，他一瞬间竟辨不清究竟是羞耻感更多，还是一种罪孽的满足感更占上风。  
豹神啊，他这都是做了什么。  
对方也看出了他脸上沉郁的神色。并未多说，只是垂着眼睫，半晌轻笑了一声：  
“那么，你不会想这样就走出去吧？”

 

浴缸里被Eric放满了水，然后掩了门走了出去，只留T'Challa一人。  
其实这个浴缸很大，足够他舒舒服服地躺在里面。  
他慢慢爬了进去。

 

门外男人看着这一幕，喉结上下滚动着，熟悉的冲动再次袭来。  
身前肉刃依旧蠢蠢欲动，Eric伸手覆上去，想象着刚才那人替他纾解的模样，开始微阖着眼上下撸动起来。  
可是勃起的性器已然食髓知味，根本不能如此单纯的得到满足。  
他回头看了看地上已经摔碎的药瓶，狠狠骂了一声。

 

门突然开了。  
T'Challa本来闭着眼昏昏欲睡，至此却猛地惊醒。  
男人从他身后一脚跨进了浴缸里——他发誓他看见了对方胯下依旧昂扬的凶器。  
“你想干嘛……”  
话音戛然而止。男人两手把住他的腰，哑着嗓子在他耳边道：  
“我们换个姿势。”

 

后入的姿势显然进得更深。刚刚经历过一轮的甬道依旧湿润，男人毫无阻碍地顶到了最深处。  
满足地叹了口气，Eric把下巴硌在对方的肩上，上半身却毫不犹豫地压了下去。  
“啊！”  
T'Challa只感觉自己整个人都被他占满了。男人的膝盖顶住他的腰骨，力量雄厚的后腰正以一种惊人的频率一次次狠狠冲撞着。  
“你……”恐惧感油然而生，他挣扎着，“你放开……”  
想要起身的人却被更大力地按回去，恰好撞在敏感点上。  
“我就这么不能让你专心，嗯？”  
男人强压着欲望，耐住了性子研磨，直到他终于忍不住扭着腰呜咽起来。  
酥麻的快感从敏感点升腾起来，前端也颤颤巍巍地翘起，偏生那人再也不肯有下一步的动作，他就这样被吊在半空中，伸了手想去触碰自己的性器，却又被一把锁住手腕。  
“呜……”  
理智渐渐崩塌，他在男人身上情不自禁地扭动着腰身，蹭过那人的下腹，含着对方已经肿胀不堪的性器想要纾解点什么却又始终使不上劲。  
男人的喘息愈来愈重，眼底赤红，阴茎也已经涨到让他忍无可忍。  
“艹！”  
自后而入地狠狠一顶，男人的喉咙里发出抑制不住的咆哮，而怀里的人也再禁不住刻意的逗弄，陡然爆发的浊液喷溅进水中。  
“还没结束。”

 

最后是Eric将他的堂哥抱上的床。在床上他理所当然的又压着这个人做了几次，直到疲惫不堪又心满意足地倒在对方身侧沉沉睡去。  
第二天醒来的时候，他的性器还停留在那人的身体里，手也还牢牢地握着对方的腰。  
而睡得正香的小公主，显然还不知道究竟发生了什么。


End file.
